


caught up in a dream

by sohnist



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Sex, they're in love, this is very romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnist/pseuds/sohnist
Summary: at the end of the day, there's nothing juyeon wants more than to come home.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 25
Kudos: 235





	caught up in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is very romantic nobody look at me

juyeon lets the door shut behind him with a heavy sigh.

he’s home.

the apartment is dark, but not dark enough that he can’t find his way around. dim blue light from the street comes through the blinds in the living room, light streaking across the floor in uniform lines.

juyeon takes off his shoes and leaves them by the door, along with his bag, and his coat. peeling off the layers one by one feels like taking that many steps closer to sleep, and to eric.

eric—the person who’s been on his mind all day—is sleeping soundly when he reaches the bedroom. for a moment, he stops in the doorway just to take in the scene, a soft smile on his face. colorful but muted lights from the stop lights outside reflect off of the wall above the bed. rain is hitting the window. and eric, beautiful eric, is only half-covered by their sheets, laying on his front with his cheek pressed into the pillow.

quietly, juyeon makes his way over to the closet to change out of his work uniform and into something more comfortable. he doesn’t have the energy to do anything except go straight to bed tonight, not after working a twelve hour shift to cover for the holiday crowds.

after finishing getting ready, juyeon slips into bed next to eric, carefully pulling the covers up over both of them. he imagines that eric must’ve been cold like that, wearing just a t-shirt and practically without blankets at all, so he maneuvers himself as close as he can without disturbing eric’s rest.

this time, the sigh that leaves him is one of relief, of finally being home, as the warmth of the blankets and of being near someone covers him and pulls him towards sleep.

eric stirs, shifting closer and pressing his face into juyeon’s chest. he throws an arm around his waist and tangles their legs together, letting out a sleep-laced whine before settling.

“are you awake?” juyeon whispers, wrapping an arm around him.

he gets his answer when eric grinds ever-so-subtly against juyeon’s thigh, and his breath leaves him all at once, warmth hitting him in a different way. he lets out a quiet  _ oh _ of surprise when eric kisses his neck a second later, and tightens his grip on juyeon’s body. eric is definitely more awake than he’d thought.

despite the interest he already feels swimming in his gut, he knows the exhaustion is more prevalent.

“eric,” he says, cautionary, “i’m really tired, baby.”

eric stops what he’s doing, but it doesn’t stop him from continuing to cling, and whining directly into juyeon’s ear.

“please?” he says, voice coming out cracked and barely coherent. “i missed you.”

juyeon knows the feeling. eric’s been on his mind all day, and the thought of coming home to him was the only thing that kept him going. and now, having eric pressed up against him completely, warm and wanting, it isn’t easy to resist.

when he doesn’t say anything, eric starts to kiss his neck again, lingering and deliberate. juyeon gently tugs eric away from him to look him in the eyes.

juyeon wonders if eric can see the moment his resolve cracks. eric looks almost  _ sad, _ and it’s too much for juyeon to bear. pink cheeks, hazy and tired eyes, mouth slightly parted—juyeon really can’t resist this time and cups his face, leaning in to kiss him.

eric melts into it, a little noise of content leaving the back of his throat, and juyeon wonders why he’d protested in the first place. there’s almost nothing better than this—kissing eric and making him fall apart from hardly anything. he’s always so sensitive, so  _ needy _ , that it’s not difficult to make his head spin just from a kiss.

it only takes one kiss for juyeon to roll on top of eric and gently press him into the bed, letting almost his full body weight rest on top of him, just the way he likes it. eric's arms come up to wrap around his neck, and he gives a shuddering sigh at the way their bodies slot together. juyeon kisses him again and tries not to gasp when he feels just how hard eric is already.

it motivates him to move faster, urging eric's lips open with his own and licking into his mouth. eric groans at the feeling, twisting his fingers in juyeon's hair. juyeon can feel how worked up eric's getting underneath him—squirming and trying to press even closer. for a moment, he allows himself to revel in just how  _ easy _ it is to get him like this and make him pliant and eager. it definitely helps that he's memorized all the right buttons to push, all the ways to make him fall apart faster.

juyeon pulls away from the kiss and looks at him—he's already panting, eyes still glassy but burning with desperation, lips kissed-pink and glossy with saliva. he keeps looking when he grinds his hips down into eric's, watching his eyes flutter shut and savoring the choked little sound he makes when he finally gets the start of what he wants. the sight makes him feel dizzy with want, more heat rushing into his cheeks.

"so pretty, baby," he says, leaning back in close to kiss at his jaw, and slowly down his neck. it's obvious that eric wants to hurry it up, but no matter how tired he is, juyeon always likes taking his time with eric. it's always worth it, so he goes slowly, pressing tender kisses until he reaches the spot that he knows is most sensitive. "do you have work tomorrow?"

eric shakes his head, and that's all the confirmation he needs before sucking on the skin there, almost gentle with how thorough he is. eric squirms and so juyeon lets himself press just a little closer, making it even harder for him to move. juyeon lets him squirm a bit longer before leaving a final kiss on the deep red mark. it was possessive of him to like seeing his marks all over eric, but he couldn't help it. if they were both less tired, and it wasn't so late, he would take his time and leave them everywhere until eric was shaking and begging to be touched. for tonight, he'd only leave the one.

before juyeon can kiss him again, eric tugs at his shirt, a silent request. juyeon gives a small smile, before sitting up to take his shirt off and setting it to the side. he finds it endearing how shy eric is tonight, despite his original bold approach. juyeon had come to learn over their years together that eric needed to feel safe to be comfortable enough to be straightforward about what he wanted, and sometimes despite that, he would slip back into that demeanor.

juyeon tugs on the edge of eric's shirt in return, and he lifts his arms up to let juyeon take it off for him. it feels so much better to be skin-to-skin, warmth much more tangible and comforting, and juyeon sighs as he lowers himself back down to his forearms. eric loops his arms back around juyeon's shoulders and tugs him closer, until his face is pressed into his neck.

"i love you," eric whispers into his ear. juyeon can't contain his smile—feeling filling his chest until it feels like he can't breathe. it's not easy for eric to say those words, especially when he really means them, and that makes it all the more important. juyeon kisses him, just below his ear, and lingers there as much as he can.

"i love you too."

he knows eric must be overwhelmed, and gives him another moment to hide his face until he can't resist anymore, and kisses him again, drawn-out and gentle. the heavy tension in the room is only broken for a minute, before eric kisses him back harder, and pulls him in by the back of his head.

they let the kiss build back up quickly, effortlessly getting more heated. it ends when juyeon rolls his hips down again, and bites eric's bottom lip just slightly. eric moans, sounding desperate, and hides his face in juyeon's neck again.

" _ please _ ," he whines, "need you."

"i'm here, baby, i've got you." juyeon kisses his neck one more time before sitting up to take off his sweatpants. he turns to their bedside table to get the lube, but is interrupted by a tap on his arm. eric already has it in hand, retrieved from somewhere without him noticing. the confusion must be clear on his face, because eric flushes before explaining.

"earlier, when i was waiting for you, i—i couldn't wait, but it wasn't enough..." eric trails off, biting his lip and looking off to the side, embarrassed. juyeon fights the urge to groan at his confession. no wonder he was already so riled up, he had been  _ waiting _ for him to come home. juyeon takes the lube from his hand and sets it aside.

"you really did need me, huh?"

all eric can do is nod, eyes squeezed shut with anticipation as he feels juyeon's hands slip under the waistband of his boxers and pull them off. juyeon gently pushes eric's thighs apart, and eric covers his eyes with the back of his hand. juyeon lets out a shaky breath at what he sees—eric, hard and dripping, and his rim still swollen and slick with lube. his thighs are already shaking just from juyeon putting his hands on them.

gently, juyeon presses his thumb to eric's rim, and watches it flutter at the contact. he lets it linger for a second before slowly pressing inside. eric already lets out a whine, trying to shuffle his hips closer and hurry him up, but juyeon presses his hips down into the bed with his free hand.

"juyeon,  _ please _ , i already—i  _ need _ you," eric whines, hot and desperate. his tone of voice makes another wave of heat flood through juyeon. despite how much he wants to listen and hurry it along, he knows he needs to take his time.

"i don't want you to get hurt, okay? let me take care of you," juyeon says, pressing his thumb in further. eric keens, but doesn't argue, so he takes that as a sign to continue. he stretches him with his thumb for another moment, before pulling it out and replacing it with two fingers, and more lube. this way, he can be more precise, gently pushing at his walls and scissoring his fingers, searching for that one spot—

juyeon knows he's found it when eric cries out suddenly, hips chasing after his fingers when he pulls them away. he adjusts his grip on eric's hips before pushing back in, carefully avoiding that spot and only barely brushing it. eric groans in frustration and wiggles in juyeon's hold.

" _ juyeon— _ "

"you don't wanna cum yet, do you?" eric shakes his head. they both know how sensitive he is, especially right now. "just relax."

eric heeds his words, closing his eyes and settling into the pillows a bit more, a little sigh escaping him. he's so pretty like this, with his flushed cheeks and sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead. juyeon keeps his eyes on him as he pushes a third finger in just to watch his expression change, his head lolling to the side, mouth parted slightly as he tries not to pant. watching eric fall apart is almost better than anything, but juyeon is starting to feel impatient too, neglected cock throbbing at the sight.

juyeon works his fingers inside him until his thighs start to shake again and fall further apart against his will, until he's panting and whimpering almost nonstop. he expects eric to protest when he pulls them out, but he doesn't, just watches as juyeon fumbles to slick up his cock. he wants nothing more than to be as close as possible to eric, so he climbs over him again, settling down on his forearms and pushing eric's thighs up until they wrap around his back, and eric's arms find their place around his neck again.

up until now he had been so careful, so delicate, wanting to take eric apart just right, but desperation gets the best of him and he kisses eric sloppily as he pushes the tip inside, one hand gripping eric's hip tight as he tries not to lose his head. eric pants against mouth, seconds away from begging for more, but he doesn't have to. juyeon kisses him again, weakly, and he keeps moving as slowly as possible until he's pressed flush against eric.

it doesn't matter how many times they do this, because it always feels  _ right _ somehow,  _ perfect _ . juyeon kisses his neck as he waits for eric to adjust, mumbling  _ i love you. _

"move, please," eric says after another minute, and so juyeon does, sliding out and back in as carefully as he can. eric trembles in his arms, breathing shakily at the feeling. slowly, he picks up the pace, trying to maintain as much control as he can so neither of them are overwhelmed. he doesn't want it to be over too fast; wants to keep this moment as long as he can.

eric tilts his head back and arches up into him when he finds a steady rhythm, and juyeon kisses the mark on his neck again. he shifts the angle of his hips until he finds what he's looking for when eric jerks in his hold suddenly and cries out,  _ loud, _ louder than he had been all night.

"there,  _ there,  _ aah—"

juyeon tightens his hold on eric and drives his hips into that spot, not slow, but not too fast; just enough to slowly push the both of them to the edge. it feels closer like this, more intense, and juyeon kisses eric as best he can with how shaky he feels but neither of them are able to concentrate, instead just panting against each other's lips, with eric letting out enough noise for the both of them.

eric tilts his head back again and digs his nails into juyeon's shoulders.

"are you—close?" juyeon says in between breaths. eric nods, quickly, so juyeon fucks him harder, pressing his face into eric's neck. he can feel himself getting close, too, and losing focus, pace turning sloppy and rushed.

it only takes another minute or two for eric to coil around him, almost unbearably tight, and cum with a silent yell. eric is so tight that juyeon can barely move anymore, and just grinds his hips into him as much as he can. it pushes juyeon to the edge, and he buries himself deep and cums soon after.

they both lay there for a while, still pressed together and panting, with eric still clinging to juyeon as closely as possible. the closeness is nice, and juyeon thinks he could fall asleep like this, but he can't, elbows starting to ache. he gives one last kiss to eric's neck before pushing himself up on his shaky arms and pulling out. eric groans, and he's not sure whether it's in discomfort or protest.

"c'mon, baby. don't fall asleep on me yet. we gotta shower." juyeon lays down next to eric on his side, gently shaking him to try and keep him awake. he had already been half-asleep when he came home, so he wouldn't be surprised if eric is already out.

"don' wanna," eric mumbles, turning on his side to face juyeon and curl in closer to him.

"you're gonna be upset tomorrow if you don't." juyeon tries to protest, but eric wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him closer, burying his face in juyeon's chest and humming sleepily. juyeon can already feel his will slipping away, watching eric's serene expression as he starts to fall asleep, and feels warmth bloom in his chest again. gently, juyeon brushes back the matted bangs from eric's forehead. showering could wait.

juyeon falls asleep thinking that there's no place he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i hope u liked it!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ephanous) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ephanous)


End file.
